An Old Face
by She-Elf23
Summary: Katniss, Peeta, and their children are celebrating Christmas with dear friends several years after the Games when a face from the past suddenly arrives on their doorstep. (Christmas fluff story where Finnick lives.)


_Hello again! Merry Christmas to all! I decided to upload this oneshot that I wrote several years ago. The only thing to mention is that I've resurrected Finnick as I never wanted him to die in the first place. He deserves to have a good life._

_On with the story! Hope you enjoy and please review! They make my day. :)_

* * *

"It's today! It's today! They're coming today!" came squeals of delight, the source of which was running around in figure eights around my feet.

"Yes, Willow, they're coming today," I confirm to my six year-old daughter, a smile spreading across my face. "Why don't you go and ask Daddy if he needs any help with the last of the decorations?" Without a word my daughter zooms out of the bedroom in search of Peeta, eager to help. I hear her little feet pounding down the stairs and scurrying into the living room, softly fading. I briefly sigh, thankful for the moment of quiet, and lean over to reach into the crib. "Good morning, sleepyhead. Did you have a good nap?" I softly coo to my 7 month-old son who sleepily peeps up at me. A sluggish grin breaks out on his face and he reaches up for me. I'm only happy to oblige. "Hey, sweet Rye," I continue to whisper as I settle him on my hip. I lightly chuckle at his bedhead, blonde curls matted and sticking in every direction. "We need to get you presentable before the guests arrive," I tell him and only receive a big yawn as a reply.

After I change Rye and get him into his day clothes, I then head downstairs to check on the progress. I hear Peeta's smooth voice first. "Do you think the bunny should go here or here?" I look out over the railing into the living room as I finish the last of the stairs. Peeta is beside the mantel, his right hand holding one of our woodland Christmas decorations and demonstrating how it would look in various places on the mantel for our daughter who is standing directly in the middle of the room with her back to me.

"Uuuuuuuuummmmmmmm," she hums indecisively as Peeta slowly demonstrates all options for the bunny. Willow suddenly makes up her mind and runs forward to point. "There! He should go there!"

"There?" questions Peeta, positioning the bunny in the spot she indicated.

"Yes!" beams Willow, clasping her hands together and spinning around so she can watch her short sweater dress ripple in the air.

"Okay," replies Peeta, ensuring that the decoration won't fall. "Why don't you bring me the squirrel from the box and we'll put him with the bunny so he doesn't get lonely." Willow halts her spinning and rushes for the box, her steps a little tipsy but she doesn't fall. She runs back to her father and thrusts the squirrel upward towards him to take.

"It looks nice, you guys," I compliment as I enter the room and survey their work. "Very Christmasy. Good job."

"Thank you, momma!" squeals Willow as she then begins her laps again around the room.

"Careful, Willow," I caution her, eyeing her speed. Rye just watches his sister intently from my hip.

"Did Haymitch say when they were coming over?" Peeta asks as he places the squirrel on the mantel beside the bunny.

"Sometime after nine, I think, so probably soon. Would have probably been later but I figure Effie will get him going early today," I tell him and switch Rye to my other hip. Effie came in last night on the 10:00 train and spent the night in Haymitch's guest room. The rest of the guests would be arriving today around lunch.

"I wonder what _that_ wake-up call would be like," jokes Peeta as he crosses the room to clean up the decoration boxes. Willow, caught up in her Christmas ecstasy, doesn't watch where she's going and runs right into Peeta's legs. It's hard enough to make her stumble and unfortunately enough to make Peeta unbalanced with his prosthetic, and he tumbles to the ground with a grunt. I gasp at the accident and lean over my husband.

"Are you okay…"

"I'm fine," Peeta sighs and twists himself around so he can sit up. "There'll be bruises, though." The high-pitched whine of my daughter catches my attention and I see her holding her cheek, her face screwed up in tears. "C'mere, sweetheart," ushers Peeta from the floor in a gentle voice and Willow rushes to him, her voice hiccupping with sobs. Peeta settles her in his lap and pries her small hand away from her face so he can view the damage. I can just make out a purple bruise beginning to form on her right cheek. "Mommy, can you maybe bring us some ice," requests Peeta, still inspecting her face. I nod and head to the kitchen. I hear Peeta soothing Willow and admonishing her to be calmer and not so rambunctious in the house. We've both been working on that with her as she seems to have boundless energy. It also can get dangerous with Peeta and his prosthetic. This wasn't the first time she's gotten tangled in his legs and set him off kilter.

When I return with an ice cube wrapped in a washcloth, Peeta's managed to settle Willow down to just hiccups. Rye just watches everything quietly in my arms. "Here you go, Willow. Just hold that to your cheek. It's very cold so hold this part of the towel," I quietly tell her and make sure she holds it right. I hear her mumble a thank you in between hiccups as she holds the cloth to her face. I move over to the couch so I can face them and place Rye in my lap. Peeta remains seated on the floor and holds Willow a bit longer so she can continue to calm down.

"Now that we know what happens when we get too out of control, what are we going to do?" my husband softly asks.

"Be more careful in the house," sniffs Willow and tucks her head ashamed into Peeta's shoulder. Peeta glances up at me with a sad smile and he rubs her back.

"You can have fun today, Willow, but there's going to be a lot of people here and it might get a little crazy, so you'll need to be on your best behavior, okay? Just be careful. Probably no running today," I tell her and give her a warm smile to try to cheer her up. She only nods and stays close to Peeta. That is, until there's a knock at the door.

Willow gasps excitedly, bolts upright, and rushes for the door at full speed again. Peeta merely gives me a bewildered and amused look and shakes his head to himself.

"Well, at least she listened and kept the cold compress on her cheek," I shrug and stand.

By now I hear Haymitch and Effie's voices in the entrance hall, talking to Willow.

"Merry Christmas, darling! Oh, don't you look divine in that dress of yours!" comes Effie's airy accent.

"What happened to your face?" comes Haymitch's rough timbre, puzzlement thick in his tone.

"Hi," I interrupt the conversation as I round the corner. Haymitch and Effie are both lightly dusted in new snow, their cheeks slightly rosy from the cold air and short walk. Effie gasps with delight at seeing me and hurries forward.

"Katniss, my darling, how are you? You look wonderful, sweetheart," adores Effie as she plants two kisses on the sides of my face. I smile at her, truly glad to see her. She looks well. Her makeup is more subdued except for the sparkles on the tops of her cheeks and around her eyes. Her hair is her usual style, all in curls, and is her natural blonde. Some sort of headband with two small pine branches and two pinecones adorns her hair. Her outfit is a form fitting beige sweater with dark green leggings and high boots—still uniquely Capitol but very different from what she used to wear. She could almost be a Christmas woodland fairy, I muse. She looks beautiful. "This…gasp! This surely cannot be Rye!" she exclaims as she surveys the quiet 7 month-old in my arms. He shyly turns his head into me but peeks back out at Effie with a smile. "He's gotten so big since last I saw him!" coos Effie, almost sad at the prospect of Rye growing so much.

"Yeah, he's crawling around by himself now quite a bit," I tell her as I let her hold him. I know that while Rye acts all shy around Effie, he secretly likes her. He'll be fine in her care. As Effie and Rye head towards the living room to see Peeta, I greet Haymitch next who has just finished taking his coat off and setting a big bag of presents down. "Hey, Haymitch."

"Hey, sweetheart. You beat your kids on Christmas?" he jests as he glances down at Willow who is now curiously inspecting exactly what lies in the washcloth to keep her cheek cold.

"Of course not. Just an accident," I roll my eyes and give him a hug.

"Too bad. I almost had an excuse to steal her away to my place to live," Haymitch shrugs and I scoff, but I believe him. This little girl has got this old man wrapped around her pinky finger and has been ever since she was born—which was also the day Haymitch vowed to stop drinking. Who knew it would take an infant to turn him permanently sober.

"Hey, Haymitch," greets Peeta, coming up behind me and shakes the man's hand before wrapping him up in a hug. "Nice sweater." At Peeta's comment, I then notice the wool woven beige sweater with two old fashioned looking, dark green reindeer on it. I raise my eyebrow in amusement.

"Effie," was all Haymitch grunts as he hands Peeta the bag of presents to take to the tree.

"Mommy?" I glance down at Willow who warily holds up a dripping washcloth unsure, the ice cube already melted.

"Thanks, Willow. We'll put some more ice on it later," I tell her and take the soaked cloth from her. She then promptly turns her attention to Haymitch and tugs on his pants until he hoists her up.

"What did you bring me for Christmas?" she beams as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Willow," I scold as I fold the towel.

"Well, I could tell you but then it wouldn't be near as much fun as unwrapping it, would it?" reasons Haymitch as he takes her into the other room to join Effie. Peeta and I start to prep for lunch as Haymitch and Effie play with the children by the tree. Earlier this week I managed to shoot a large buck, giving us enough meat for today's meals and the next few days. Peeta prepared some of it yesterday with herbs and spices and now places it in the oven to cook. Along with that he baked loaves upon loaves of different kinds of breads, some of which we'll eat today and some of which we'll send with our guests when they leave for home at the end of this week. I made a mixture of vegetables from our store in the cellar and bought special Christmas punch from the local grocer, imported from District 1. We had to borrow Haymitch's table earlier to set up in order to fit all of our guests that were coming, the next of which rang the doorbell at promptly 11:00.

"That will probably be Beetee," guesses Peeta as he peers into the oven to check the venison. "I think his train was the earliest to arrive. The rest should be coming within the next hour." I nod and head to the door to answer it, sure enough finding District 3's victor on the other side.

"Merry Christmas, Katniss," greets Beetee with a nod of his head. His warm, smooth tone reminds me of hot chocolate and instantly relaxes me.

"Merry Christmas, Beetee. Come on in," I welcome and hold the door open enough so his wheelchair can fit through. I take his coat and scarf but leave the presents he has stacked on his lap. I guide him to the living room where he and Haymitch start chatting while I notice Effie is reading to Willow and Rye one of Willow's favorite books that she has asked to be read to her over a thousand times. By now someone has put in a Christmas record and a fire now blazes in the fireplace. The whole house is lit with various candles and Christmas lights and decorations. It's like our own little winter wonderland indoors.

Peeta and I continue to bustle around the kitchen, getting the last of the side dishes prepared. We both work well together in the kitchen, usually with him leading the cooking and baking and me helping with whatever he tells me to do. At one point he stops to pull me into his arms to dance to one of his favorite Christmas songs that starts to play—the title of which escapes my memory—and I can't help but laugh at his adorable goofiness, the Christmas spirit clearly getting to him. I go along with it and spin twice when he sends me out and return to him when he draws me close. We stop when Haymitch comes wandering in and threatens to barf egg nog.

There's another knock at our door around 11:45, which this one elicits an excited squeal from Willow who knows who it is. She jumps off the couch and bolts for the door to let the last of the guests in. As soon as the door opens, it's a flood of instant chatter and laughter. The Odairs have arrived.

Finnick leads the pack and instantly spreads his arms wide in greeting. "Hey! We made it! The party can start now!" Peeta grins and wipes his hands clean on a dish rag before rounding the kitchen island to greet the clan from District 4. Finnick and Peeta embrace and pat each other on the back, both of their energy intensified by seeing the other. I can't even understand all that they're saying as they're talking so fast to each other and the hustle and bustle of all the Odair kids fills up the room. The oldest, Fin, takes care of the four large bags loaded with Christmas gifts. If my memory serves me right, he's probably about 15 now and is the spitting image of his father. Next come the twin boys, both age 10, and each full of enough energy to challenge Willow. They instantly find my daughter and both crush her in a hug. I'll need Annie to remind me again which one is Adrian and which one is Adam. Little Clara is not far behind her brothers and wiggles in to get to Willow. Her brilliant long red hair flows freely like her mother's. I know she and Willow will be tight the entire week as they are the same age. Annie then enters, one hand holding the hand of their youngest daughter, Eva, and cradled in her other arm is their youngest son, Benjamin, barely even two months old.

I make my way over to the mini crowd at our front door and head over to Annie to help her. "Hi!" Annie beams, looking happy but a bit tired. It's no picnic managing to get her whole crew here all the way from District 4. I give her a quick hug as a hello and tell her I'm glad they made it safely. I then scoop up Eva so Annie can balance the baby better.

"Hi," pipes up Eva in my arms, her curly red hair framing her face like a halo. She inherited the outgoing, friendly side of her father more than any of the other children.

"Hi, kiddo! My, you've gotten big! Last I saw you you weren't walking or talking! Do you even know who I am?" I ask her, watching as she instantly starts to play with my hair.

"Yesth, you're Auntie Katnissth," the two year-old nods with surety, her lisp coming through thick.

"Here mom, I'll take him," Fin says as he comes back to help his mom and takes the baby into his own arms. I smile as I survey the oldest Odair. He has every bit of sweetness of his father and inherited the calmer side I've seen of Finnick. In a small way, he reminds me a bit of Peeta. Annie thanks him and surveys the house.

"It's lovely, Katniss. So beautiful," she awes as she steps further in.

"Thank you," I smile gratefully and set Eva down so she can toddle into the living room to meet everyone.

"I'm sure Peeta probably bought every Christmas decoration in the country and still deemed it not festive enough," comes a sarcastic voice in the doorway. I grin broadly.

"Hey, Joanna."

"Hey, yourself. Brought this for you, Peeta, and the little munchkins." She plunks a box of District 7 chocolates into my hand. "Cause, ya know, I figured Peeta doesn't give them enough sweets." I laugh at her sarcasm and thank her for the gift. By now Finnick has finished with Peeta and circles back to sweep me up in a hug.

"Mmmm, I've missed you!" he declares, giving me a kiss on my forehead. A smile is shining radiantly across his face. "How have you been?"

"Good," I smile back. "How about yourself?"

"Oh, crazy, crazy for sure. Loving it," he beams, motioning to his energetic family spread throughout the house. "It's incredible what kids do to your life." I hear Willow's excited pounding footsteps in the other room and hear Rye's unique chortle he makes when he's happy.

"Yeah, it is," I agree and motion for him to join the rest inside. I glance over and see Peeta talking with Joanna.

"How was the train trip here?" he asks her as he hangs her coat up in the closet.

"Oh, packed bloody full. Couldn't move an inch," states Joanna as she shakes snow out of her short hair. "Everyone's traveling for the holidays."

"Run into anybody else you recognized while on the trip?" Peeta asks, glancing out the door before shutting it.

"Ha! No, I was too busy keeping my eyes on the twins. Those two move faster than anything I've seen!" scoffs Joanna.

"I certainly can't disagree with that," Peeta laughs. "Well, come on in. Beetee, Haymitch, and Effie are here too. The food should be ready in a few minutes."

"Anything I can help with? After a train trip with that bunch I could use just a minute to breathe in peace," Joanna sighs with a slight eyeroll. I laugh at her and reach to grab her an apron.

"Sure, you can help with the potatoes." She eyes the apron I tossed at her.

"Wow, brainless, you really have gone all maternal and housewife. Cooking apron and everything," she notes as she pulls it over her head. Peeta, Joanna, and I start to finish up the food when Finnick comes into the kitchen from the chaos in the other room with Rye in his arms.

"Guys, is this one your newest?" Finnick acts as if he's just discovered a chest of gold instead of my son.

"Yeah, that's Rye," Peeta nods and smiles. Finnick sighs in awe and tickles Rye's belly. The little boy chortles in his cute way and doubles over into Finnick to try to escape the tickling.

"He's your double, Peeta," Finnick tells my husband before peppering the giggling baby with kisses.

"Oh great….another Peeta in this household," Joanna sighs dramatically. "I'm going to develop diabetes from all of this sweetness."

"Where's _your_ newest?" asks Peeta and tries to peer into the other room. "I saw Annie with the baby but didn't get to look at him."

"Oh, yeah, Benjamin. I think, uh, Haymitch has got him now," says Finnick glancing back over his shoulder.

"I'll be sure to get him at some point," vows Peeta as he puts hot fresh rolls in a basket.

"I got to hold him for a good part of the trip and he slept the whole way. Not one peep," nods Joanna as she pops a carrot in her mouth. "And he is snuggly."

"Yeah, he takes after his momma," winks Finnick before returning to the other room with Rye.

After ten more minutes, the food is out on the table, and our family is gathered around and seated without too much of a disaster. Even with everyone seated, the hustle and bustle still hasn't cooled, and for that I am thankful. The warmth that radiates from it is soothing. I take a minute to look around the table at all of the bright and happy faces of my ragtag family. Looking at us now, you would not have an inkling of our pasts, the horror that we faced. Tonight is proof that we can move on and enjoy blessings. Tonight everything is perfect.

"Mommy!" I tilt my chair back so I can see Willow down the way at the kids' table struggling with her meat. I scoot my chair back so I can get up to help her and slide down past Joanna, Finnick, and Annie. "Mommy, I need help," Willow pleads, furiously battling the venison.

"Please," I add.

"Please," she corrects and slouches tiredly in defeat, eyeing the meat with disdain. I kneel and lean over so I can divide the meat into bite-size portions for her, when I hear a knock at the door.

My back straightens. That's odd. Everyone's here. I glance down the long length of the table to do a double check count. Nope, everyone's here. I notice no one but Peeta heard the knock above all of the music still going in the background and all the conversations filling the room. I mouth to him that I'll answer it and get up to head to the front of the house. It's probably Christmas carolers, although I'm a bit surprised they'd be going door to door during the midday meal and caroling even all the way out here in the Village. I wipe my sweaty hands on my jeans and twist the knob to open the door. I don't find carolers.

"Hey, Catnip."

My entire body freezes and it's not from the outside cold sweeping over me. My hand tightens on the door knob with a death grip. I haven't seen this face or heard this voice in years. My chest tightens, and I can't function. Can't speak. Can't move. I'm pretty sure I'm not even blinking. _What is HE doing here?_

Gale waits expectantly on my doorstep, looking both calm but also nervous. I can see doubt running through his eyes. I haven't asked him to come inside yet. I'm not sure I want to. We stay at a standstill for a moment more, until Peeta comes up behind me.

"Gale. Hi," greets Peeta and extends his hand forward to shake Gale's. Gale accepts the welcoming hand and smiles at Peeta.

"Hi, Peeta. I hope I didn't arrive at a bad time," speaks Gale, his tone friendly but still hesitant. He still sort of eyes me.

"Not at all. We actually just all sat down for dinner. Come in and join us," smiles Peeta warmly and motions for Gale to come in. Gale's eyes flicker to me to see if I'll lash out as soon as he steps foot in the door but I'm still too shocked about what's transpiring to do anything. I watch as Peeta takes Gale's coat and scarf and hangs them with the rest. Peeta peeks outside at the falling snow before shutting the door, officially sealing Gale inside our house.

"Where's your family? I was hoping they'd come," asks Peeta as Gale politely removes his shoes and puts them with the mound of various shoes and boots by the door. My head whips over to Peeta who has not once looked at me since Gale arrived. _Wait a minute…_

"They were going to but Lucy wasn't sure about making a trip out here with a three week old, so they stayed at home," Gale apologizes as he unties his left boot.

"Boy or girl?" Peeta asks brightly.

"Girl," Gale says and looks up with a proud smile. "Looks just like her mother."

"Girls are fun. You'll enjoy having a daughter," Peeta tells him as Gale stands back up. I'm still shocked by Gale even being here but I'm even more shocked at how congenial my husband and my ex-friend are being towards each other. Gale folds his hands in front of him—his habit I now remember—and turns his attention back to me.

"How have you been, Katniss?" he inquires politely. It takes me a brief second to find my voice but I manage to squeak out that I'm good or something of that nature. Gale nods and glances downward a bit awkwardly, although I'm aware I'm the one making it awkward here but I'm too shocked to care. He then glances up again to Peeta and asks where the bathroom is so he can wash his hands. My husband directs Gale to our half bathroom just down the hall before returning to me.

"_You_ invited _him_?" The question immediately tumbles out of my mouth. Peeta's warm, strong hands are on my shoulders, grounding me.

"Yes, I invited him. I called him up two weeks ago and told him he and his family were welcome to join us for Christmas," Peeta calmly tells me quietly.

"Why?" is all I can manage to say. Why did he invite him? Why now? Why not tell me?

"Time heals wounds, Katniss. Just because some wounds take longer to heal doesn't mean all connection should be cut off forever," Peeta gently tells me. My face begins to screw up to cry.

"But he…"

"He's not without wounds either, Katniss. You're not the only one. Don't be selfish in thinking Gale hasn't been hurting and healing all these years either," Peeta admonishes me, but his tone is kind. "I thought it was time for a second chance." I ponder my husband's words. Is it? Is it time for a second chance at being friends? After what he did all those years ago that…I swallow hard. I cannot go there. Not now. Have I fully healed? Who knows, probably not. But judging by the hesitant and fearful looks Gale was giving me, maybe he hasn't fully healed either. Maybe giving things a second chance will be the last step in the process. The fact that he's here on Christmas, away from his family, certainly says something—what, I'm not entirely sure, but something. I look back up at Peeta whose eyes bear into mine. "Trust me," his blue orbs plead with me. I swallow hard again.

"Okay," I say and am glad my tears stopped before they could fall. Peeta gives my shoulders a squeeze and a quick peck on the cheek before Gale exits the bathroom. I take a deep breath and force myself to move. "Everyone's in here. We just got started," my voice comes out a little quiet but it's solid, surprisingly. I motion for Gale to follow me to the dining room. His towering frame obediently follows me. As we enter the room, the conversations start to die off once the adults realize he's here. Everyone is as shocked as I was. I see Gale's hands clench each other nervously out of the corner of my eye. He feels like the outsider, unwelcome with the surprised stares. A twinge of pity instantly hits me and causes my words to come. "Look what the snow drift brought in!" I smile, trying to lighten the tension. Gale merely nods and mumbles a hesitant hello to everyone while Peeta brings in another chair and place setting. My brain notes that he places it between Beetee and Haymitch, across from Finnick, where there had been more space left on that side. _On purpose_, I now realize as I watch my husband's actions. _Sneaky Peeta_. Beetee is the first to break the ice.

"Gale! Good to see you, son! It's been a long time," Beetee greets and extends his hand. Gale walks over to his place to shake his hand, glad to see a familiar face again.

"Agreed, it has been a long time," nods Gale and slowly starts to sit as Peeta and I return to our seats. He glances around the room, particularly at the kids' table. "And there seems to be a lot more of you than I remember," he jokes with a genuine smile, the old kind I used to know. It's actually really good to see, I think to myself. Laughter ripples around the room and Finnick speaks up.

"Most are mine," he declares proudly and leans forward to look down at the crowd of kids. "Odairs! Raise your hand when I call your name!"

"Oh, Finnick," blushes Annie and puts her head in her hand.

"Let's see, we've got Fin, Adam, Adrian, Clara, Eva, and then itty bitty Benjamin over here with Annie," announces Finnick with each of his children obediently raising their hands, most of them enthusiastically.

"Wow, quite the crew there," laughs Gale as food starts to be passed his way.

"Yeah, it's fun. What about you? Got any kids?" asks Finnick as he stuffs a cheese bun in his mouth.

"Yeah, I do actually," confirms Gale, and for some reason my heart beats faster, but out of fear or relief I'm not sure. "My wife, Lucy, and I have two sons, Samuel, who's four, and Boone, who's two, and we just had another one, a daughter, three weeks ago." Congratulations hum around the table and Effie asks what her name is.

"Lily," Gale replies with a smile. My heart seems to slow a bit now as I see how comfortable Gale is talking about his family. He's moved on with his life. Maybe Peeta was right. Maybe it just required time for things. "And I'm guessing this one's yours?" Gale's question brings me out of my thinking and I see him watching Peeta feed Rye in his high chair.

"Yes, this is Rye. Can you wave hi, Rye?" prompts Peeta, his voice pitching higher when he talks to our son. Rye shyly waves but embarrassedly looks around the table when the adults lightly ooh and aah over him. "And then Willow is ours too," Peeta points over to where Willow is munching on her celery. I eye Gale to see how he'll react to seeing my daughter who looks more or less just like I did when I was young.

"They're all beautiful children," Gale smiles and looks back at both Peeta and me. "I'm glad to see…this." I can tell by the look on his face he means the after effects of the war. That there are healthy, happy children eating to their hearts' delight in District 12. That there is lightness and gaiety around the holidays. That there is a sense of peace and safety. And maybe, just maybe even, he means specifically Peeta's and my children. Closure—on both our sides. My hand finds Peeta's under the table and squeezes it. He glances my way to give me a warm smile and I feel his thumb rub the top of my hand. My husband was right again.

The conversations around the table then pick up again as the meal continues until its end. Finnick tells lots of stories, all of them entertaining and flamboyant. Beetee updates us on progress in the Capitol, with Effie throwing in a word or two here and there (though her input is more about how the place looks now and what are the newest trends while Beetee focuses more on the structure of the government). Joanna explains that in District 7 some areas of their forests have grown enough to where they can start up the lumber mills again in full capacity. Haymitch asks how things are going in District 2 to which Gale explains what his job entails—all of it military business, but it sounds like the strategies are more…humane. Finnick's comment earlier comes to mind: it is incredible how kids can change your life.

Eventually the meal comes to a close and the kids all dash into the living room for presents. Haymitch dons a Santa hat (from where, I have no idea) and passes out the gifts to each child. Little hands eagerly reach and gratefully cradle each shiny new present. It doesn't take long for the room to be littered with bits of paper and shouts of elation to resound. The adults all enjoy along the sides of the room and laugh at the children in the center as they flurry about in the sea of wrapping paper, inspecting and delighting in their new gifts. Willow rushes over to me with her new dollhouse from Effie and asks me to help her get it out of the box. Peeta sits beside me on the couch with Rye in his lap. He's excitedly explaining to our son the new bath toys he got from the Odairs as Rye fondles and examines each one. Someone apparently gave the Odair twins each a slingshot and they're now hitting each other with crumbled up balls of wrapping paper. Clara and Eva shimmy on new dress-up clothes and spin around to model for their dad who praises their beauty. Beetee explains to Fin the new remote controlled helicopter he gave him while Annie wraps Benjamin up in the soft tiger towel Peeta and I gave him. There is no shortage of smiles, giggles, and "thank yous" tonight.

As I finally satisfy Willow in presenting her with her new dollhouse, I glance over at Gale who's somewhat hidden in the shadows at the edge of the room, leaning relaxed against the wall. He's not participating, but looks content to merely just look on. A thought suddenly pops into my head and I'm on my feet. No one notices me quietly slipping upstairs to get something before returning, making my way over to Gale's side. I say nothing but I know he knows I'm there. After a minute, he speaks.

"Thank you for letting me see this," he quietly says, a smile evident in his voice. I can't help but mirror the smile as I also watch the joy unfolding in front of us.

"I wish your family could have been here to see it to and for us to meet them," I say.

"You would like Lucy," Gale replies and slips his hands in his pockets. "She's a lot like…" He suddenly stops himself and doesn't meet my gaze. I glance towards his face and can read his mind. _Prim_.

"You should bring her around sometime if you're ever back in town. Bring your kids too," I encourage him, and I truly mean it.

"Maybe," he smiles and glances towards me, meeting my eyes. In them I see the old Gale I used to know—wizened and more subdued, but the old Gale I once knew. His eyes shift down to what I hold in my hand. "What's this?" he asks. I look down at what I'm holding before handing it out to him.

"It's some of Willow's old baby clothes. Peeta and I are content with two, so we won't be needing them anymore and I figured since you now have a daughter…well…" I sort of awkwardly trail off, suddenly afraid my spur of the moment idea wasn't so great. But Gale takes the delicate pastel outfits and gazes at them, the soft material running through his rough fingers.

"Thanks, Katniss. Lucy will be thankful for these," he whispers to me and smiles again. A sense of peace settles in my heart and remains.

"Merry Christmas, Gale."

"Merry Christmas, Catnip."

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed reading! Please review!_


End file.
